The Grimm
by jinx777
Summary: The fight with Kaguya didn't end so well, in her last moments before her defeat, the Rabbit Goddess was able to open a rip in dimensions. Being the closest to it before the last attack, Naruto was sucked in, trapping him in the world of Remnant. See inside for full Summary. M for a reason.
1. A Soldier Without Purpose

**Ok, so by now I am sure people are getting a little tired of me rewriting old fics, but in my defence I have a good reason for this one.**

 **You see when I started writing '** Firestorm **' I hadn't actually watched season 3 (I think that's the right one anyway, unless season four has been out for a while without me knowing), which meant I didn't know certain things such as the four Maidens. As I am sure you can imagine it got little confusing for me when people were bringing them up in reviews.**

 **There is still a lot that is yet to be explained, but what I do know now makes it a little easier to write what I want as I have more to work off of.**

 **I will however warn you that there will be a few things different in this fic from the original, such as the fact I am changing Naruto's Semblance. Not going to say what it is as you will see in this chapter anyway. This is also why the name is being changed from '** Firestorm **', which had originally been a play on Naruto and Cinder's Semblances.**

 **Cinder will still be paired with Naruto, and it is still not going to be a harem. However, that does not mean Naruto will not be with other women before they get together. ;)**

 **Also so he has time to get a name for himself, Naruto will have been 16 when the fight with Kaguya happened, meaning he was fifteen when he was sent to Remnant. You can just assume the ages for the rest of the timeline before he is sent to Remnant is different too.**

 **Last thing is that this chapter is the more or less the same as the original, but will change to new content as it goes.**

 **Anyway I don't want to keep you, so enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing :(

XXX

 **Summary:** The fight with Kaguya didn't end so well, in her last moments before her defeat, the Rabbit Goddess was able to open a rip in dimensions. Being the closest to it before the last attack, Naruto was sucked in, trapping him in the world of Remnant. Have lost everyone he cared about, his home and even his chakra, Naruto creates a new life for himself in this new world of soulless monsters, animal/human hybrids, and Dust. Ranted M for violence.

XXX

Chapter 1- A Soldier Without Purpose

XXX

The last thing Naruto remembered before arriving in his current location was the glaring white eyes of Kaguya as his hand hit her, a mix of anger, sadness and betrayal on her face as he and Sasuke were finally able to seal her away again. If it wasn't for the fact she was bat-shit insane and trying to enslave the world, he would have felt sorry for here, but that was neither here nor there.

After that there had been a pulling sensation that was slowly getting stronger, and the next thing he knew Naruto's world had turned black and full of pain. It was as if he was floating in water, boiling water, and instead of water it was boiling acid. It felt like something was being pulled out of his body, very slowly, very painfully.

Naruto could breathe, though it hurt every time he pulled in a breath as if liquid fire was being poured down his throat, but every time he tried to open his eyes there was nothing but darkness. He was still being pulled by some invisible force, he could feel it even through the pain but couldn't tell if it was dragging him up, down or any other direction.

Then it was like he hit some kind of wall and the sound of a loud roar of pain and sadness echoed around him before fading into the distance as he continued to be dragged.

The pain stopped all at once, his body suddenly feeling almost…empty, as the last of whatever was been pulled from him was taken. It was an odd experience, feeling so empty, yet knowing nothing was actually wrong with his body. Naruto felt cold without whatever it was he was now missing.

That didn't last long as before he seemed to hit another wall, a new wave of pain filled him. But this time instead of something being sucked out, he could feel something different being forced in. It filled his body to the brim, filling every inch, every cell of his being, and when he was full just kept going. Through the pain Naruto was just able to wonder why he hadn't exploded yet, because surly whatever was being forced into him his body wouldn't be able to take much more.

But then he hit his third…or was it the forth, and final wall and the pain was gone. His mind finally shutting down as he passed out from the pain.

XXX

Naruto didn't know how long he had been lying on the ground, or even where he was for that matter as his mind slowly crawled back to conciseness. He opened his eyes to see a clear night sky through a thin canopy of trees, full of stars he didn't recognise and a broken moon. His body felt numb after everything he had experienced, his mind still a little fuzzy around the edges.

Having been taught how to use the stars in the sky to help locate his potion if he was ever lost by Iruka when he was at the academy, and being familiar with the feeling of being summoned even if it was longer and painful, it only took Naruto about ten seconds to realise he was not in the Elemental Nations. Not only did he not recognise any of the star constellations, but the moon, while broken, was at least three times larger than the one he was used to.

Groaning, wanting nothing more than to just lay on what he could only assume based on the ruff and uneven surface was the ground, Naruto slowly forced himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached from the small movement, though whether that was from what he had just experienced or the fighting before that he wasn't sure and forced him to grit his teeth to stop himself from gasping.

He took a moment to examine his surroundings, confirming that he was indeed in a forest, but he didn't recognise the trees. They were tall, as tall as some of the trees that surrounded his village, but were also a lot thinner and he branches didn't seem to stretch as far as the ones back home. If he had to guess they would be able to support his weight for tree hopping, but only as long as he kept moving. Some of the thicker branches should be able to hold his weight without braking though.

There was also the fact that everything seemed to be very dull, from the trees to the ground, almost all colours seemed duller then he was used to. The leaves in the trees were green, though a lot darker then they should be in his mind, along with the grass he was sitting on. Everything just seemed a little dull to his eyes, as if the colours of the world had been slowly bled out, a disturbing thought.

After making sure he wasn't about to be attacked, Naruto finally took the time to examine his own body. His clothes were all but destroyed, his shirt and jacket were a lost cause and were hanging off in little more than rags, though his pants seemed to have thankfully held up better than the rest. The cloth from his headband was useless, though the metal plate was fine, and his sandals were nowhere to be seen, leaving him barefoot.

He quickly slipped his headband into his kunai pouch for safe keeping.

His actually body seemed to be fine, in about the same condition it was before he was sucked into whatever had brought him here, other than the stiffness and slight ache in his muscles.

Letting out a tired sigh as he slowly ran a hand over his face Naruto forced his body to stand up, and after taking a moment to stretch the kinks out he ran towards the closest tree with the intention of getting a better view of his surroundings from the top. His feet hitting the bark, Naruto had only taken four steps before his eyes widened and he fell back to the ground with a dull thud.

Frowning as he rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the ground, Naruto got back to his feet and stared at the tree he had attempted run up. Slowly lifting his right foot up and placing it on the tree, Naruto tried to focus his chakra into his foot to make it stick, only for his eyes to widen again.

Instead of sticking like it was supposed to, Naruto's foot started to actually glow, as some kind of dark gold coloured energy that was definitely not chakra coated it. He could tell that it moved like charka, at least to some extent, but the actual feel was different. Naruto didn't know how to describe it, whatever this new energy was, it wasn't chakra.

His frown increasing, Naruto quickly moved his hands into his most used Sign, closing his eyes for a moment in silent prayer.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

Nothing happened.

No loud popping sound, no burst of smoke and no solid copy of himself.

The only thing that actually happened was that his hands started glowing like his foot had, with the same gold energy, before fading when he stopped trying to push chakra into them. Starting to panic at this point Naruto sat down in a meditative position on the floor, his hands held in the basic seal for concentration as he closed his eyes and tried to find his chakra.

It wasn't there…any of it…

There wasn't a drop of chakra in his entire body, all he could feel was the strange new energy…

He tried entering his mindscape, hoping Kurama would be able to explain what was happening to him, but after ten minutes nothing had happened. Because the fox wasn't there anymore…he couldn't feel its chakra either.

He was alone.

Eyes slowly going dull as this final realisation hit him, Naruto picked a random direction and slowly started walking. He didn't know where he was going and didn't much care, he just needed to move. Without realising it his waling turned to jogging, which then became running before the blond found himself at a full sprint.

XXX

Naruto didn't know how long he was actually running. All he knew was that he needed to get away. The fact that he was still able to move as fast and for as long as he normally could had been a relief, with everything else happening Naruto had been worried he would be stuck at a civilian pace.

But as luck would have it, sometime after the sun had replaced the broken moon and was high in the sky overhead, Naruto suddenly realised that he could see something in the distance that looked like a village. At least he thought it was a village until he got closer, because as he ran towards it the building seemed to just get bigger and bigger, and the whole thing was larger than any village he had ever seen.

It looked to be almost four times the size of the Leaf Village, almost all of the buildings were taller than the Hokage tower and seemed to be the same square shape. It almost looked like the people who built the place had started to just stack new buildings on top of others after they realised it was getting too big or something, at least that was what it looked like to Naruto.

Then there was the fact that he seemed to be stood in some kind if ruin.

While most of the buildings seemed to be intact, several had large chunks missing out of them, and he could see weeds and vines that had made their move and most of the windows he could see were shattered. The roads, while not simple dirt like he was used to, were creaked and had chunks of stone and glass scattered everywhere. Then there was the lack of people, no one was anywhere to be seen or heard in the entire village.

He would go so far as to say they were ancient ruins, it was clear the place had been abandoned a long time ago and based on the damage Naruto didn't think it had been voluntary. This place had clearly been attacked and all the people living in it had either been killed or evacuated, he could only hope it was the second option.

Before Naruto had any more time to take in the sights around him, his thoughts were interrupted by a deep, low growling sound coming from behind him. So spinning on the ball of his right foot and getting into a low stance, the blonde ninja locked his eyes on something at the other end of the street he was stood.

It looked like some kind of weird bipedal wolf covered in black fur, with white bone armour growing in mostly random place over its body. It was hunched over though even then it still looked over a head taller than him, leaning forward on slightly too long arms. Its head was covered by a bane mask with read patterns, with glowing red light come from the eyeholes instead of eyes, and had bone spikes forming a ridge along its back, forearms and one in each back knee.

Even though it didn't have normal eyes, Naruto could tell that it was glaring at him, its teeth bared and claws digging small trenches into the ground.

Without taking his eyes away from the creature Naruto moved his right hand towards his kunai pouch, only to cures silently when he found it empty, having used everything he had before coming to wherever this place was. He was unarmed, lost, had no chakra and was about to be attacked by a giant wolf thing…how could this get any worse?

Not five second after this thought crossed his mind, three more wolf creatures appeared around a corner to join the first…apparently they hunted in packs…crap. They were slightly smaller than the first with less armour, but none the less stilled looked dangerous

Gulping, not daring to take his eyes off of the creatures for even a second when he didn't know how fast they could move, Naruto widened his stance slightly in preparation for the fight. It seemed this movement was all the four wolves needed, and with a deep howl from the first that was quickly followed by the others, they charged at him.

They were fast, closing the distance between them and him in less than ten seconds, but not too fast that Naruto couldn't keep up with them. The moment the first wolf was within range the blonde ninja jumped up, his foot whipping out and connected with its bone like masked face. The creature was sent flying back and into the wolf behind it, knocking them both down and out of the fight for a moment.

The next wolf, instead of charging straight at him, stopped just out of his range and used its longer forearms to its advantage. It swiped at him, the white claws barely missing his skin as he stepped back, but unfortunately it was at that moment the fact his feet were bare came back to bite him in the arse. His left foot landed on a piece of shatter glass, cutting into it and getting stuck, forcing the blonde to release a small grunt of pain.

Before he could even think of pulling the shard out, he was hit in the side by a backhanded strike from the wolf creature, sending him into the side of a building where his body left a dent. Quickly shaking his head, Naruto recovered just in time to roll out of the way of the fourth wolf's claws, the creature having tried to take advantage of his momentary daze and jumped forward.

Getting to his feet, making sure not to put any weight on his left foot as he leaned against the wall behind him, Naruto glared at the four wolves as the two from before finally recovered and moved to join the others. They were clearing trying to box him in, and with his injured foot it was working.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto bent down and ripped the shard of glass from his foot, grunting in pain. It was actually larger then he was expecting, just large enough to use as a weapon, and fix in the palm of his hand. Which was just as well, because in the time it had taken him to pull it out of his foot one of the wolves had jumped forward.

Waiting until the last moment so that it would be in range, his hand bleeding from the tight grip he had on the glass cutting into it, Naruto stabbed the sharp end of the shard into the side of the wolf's head just below where the mask fused to the skin. It was dead before it hit the ground, but now Naruto was once again without a weapon.

Thinking fast the blonde ninja broke off several bone spikes from the dead wolf, and spinning on his uninjured foot threw them like he would kunai. Most hit their mark, taking out another two wolves, but it seemed the last one was smarter than the others and had hidden behind the other two, using them as a shield to avoid the spikes.

It was the first wolf that appeared, the large one with more armour.

Matching the glare being sent at him Naruto slowly limped away from the wall so that he was standing across form the remaining wolf, which swotted the bodies of its pack away without a care. This only proved to make the blonde angrier, seeing the way it treated its friend's bodies, and his body started glowing as he unconsciously tried to channel chakra though his body only for the new unknown energy to move instead.

Then he felt it, something different. It was a part of the energy, but at the same time separate. There was something hidden deep inside his body, hidden in the energy. Before he had time to really process the feeling however the wolf leapt forward, quickly closing the distance between them as it let out a primal roar of victory.

Instinct took over, and without thinking Naruto grabbed hold of the feeling and pulled it to the surface with a roar of his own to match the wolf's. There was a brief flash of pain from his back that made him close his eyes for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it came. The sound of metal clicking together reached his ears, and the roar of the wolf had turned into muffled growls.

When he opened his eyes again Naruto was a little shocked to see the wolf's face inches away from his own, its fowl breath hitting him and crawling up his noise. However, no matter how hard it tried the wolf could not close the last few inches between them. The reason for this was the numerous Golden glowing chains that were tightly wrapped around its body, stopping all movement and holding it in place. There was even a chain wrapped around its mouth, holding it tightly clammed shut even as the wolf struggled and growled at him.

His eyes slowly following the chains, Naruto saw that they were actually attacked to his body, having shot out of his back and circled around to get at the wolf.

Blinking slowly as he took the seen in Naruto's eyes narrowed as he followed his instincts again and the chains slowly started moving up, taking the wolf with them and they followed his mental command. Now that he was focusing on them, Naruto realised the chains felt almost like an extension of his own body.

Sweat started to grow on his forehead as he stained to move and lift the wolf in his chains, almost like a muscle that hadn't been used enough. But eventually he was able to lift it completely off the ground.

Then, for reasons he would never understand, a memory flashed in Naruto's head. Of one of his most trusted friends, using sand to completely crush someone trapped in a cocoon. Still struggling, Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and grit his teeth in effort as he concentrated. The wolf started struggling even more as the chains binding it started to slowly move, tightening and digging into its exposed skin. The bone like armour covering it started to groan and crack, before with one finally squeeze the wolf was crushed into pulp and fell to the ground with a wet thump.

The moment the wolf fell to the ground in pieces, Naruto let out a sigh, before turning his attention to his foot to see the damage. The chains fading away as he lost his concentration on them. He was just in time to see the wound close before his eyes. Apparently he still had his healing factor even if his chakra had been replaced with this strange new energy and chains.

Unfortunately, before he had time to think about this new knowledge Naruto turned to see what looked like some kind of giant boar glaring at him with the same red glowing eyes and bone like mask as the wolves he had just killed.

Letting out a sigh, the blonde turned to face the new threat, already building up the new energy in his body as more chains came from his back.

XXX

Naruto spent the next three months in the abandoned village, or whatever it had been. He lived off of the animals that called it home and anything he could scavenge from the abandoned homes. It would have been easier if the weird masked animals that kept attacking him had been edible, but after seeing the bodies disintegrating into black smoke he had thought it better no to risk it.

He had even been able to find some new clothes. A pair of dark brow pants, grey sleeveless shirt, some boots and a long, full body black cape with a hood. It wasn't much, but they were better than what was left of his old clothes, and kept him warm when the weather took a colder turn. He had set up camp on the top floor of one of the abandoned giant buildings, making sure to barricade himself in every night to avoid the masked creatures and stay away from the windows to avoid the sight of the masked birds.

He didn't know what they were and there seemed to be all different types, with the main thing they had in common being the fact they all seemed to try and kill him on sight. But at least they gave him plenty of opportunities to train in this new energy running through his body, after all he always did learn best through fighting and no matter how many of the masked beasts he killed there were always more.

He learned that like chakra, it could be used to make him faster and stronger, though he couldn't use it to stick to walls or water walk. It also seemed to make him more durable, something he had learned after a masked bear creature had slashed at his chest, only for its claws to bounce off as if it had hit steel. He wasn't indestructible, but anything that did get through would quickly heal, meaning he was good to go in minutes. Naruto had even been able to relearn how to use it so he could roof hope, spending hours just running over the buildings, refinancing his skill and dodging masked birds that tried to dive bomb him as he passed under them.

But it had been time for him to move on, to try and find actual civilisation, so picking a random direction Naruto had started walking again.

It had taken him a week before he found anything, and he was attacked several times by the masked beasts, but he was happy to have found the first sigh of living human life since his arrival. It was another large village, but unlike the last it was surrounded by a giant stone wall and looked as good as new. Maybe whoever these people were had learned from the mistakes of the people that once lived in the ruin and made the wall.

It was also good to see people again after sneaking passed the ones guarding the entrance, and just the sounds of life in general was a nice change from the near silence he had gotten used to.

There were only two problems.

The first was the fact he had no money, and the smells of food coming from different restaurants was making him hungry. The second was that he had no idea where he was going. This place was like a maze!

But it after turning down yet another dead end ally that Naruto found himself in his current situation, with a frown on his face, and a knife pointed at him. He had been cornered by man with a blank white mask like the once Hunter-nin used, with red glass over the eyeholes, and a heavily brown trench coat.

The knife he held was made from a dark orange metal, with a red handle that the blade could fold into. From the way he was holding it Naruto could tell the man had almost no experience using it, his hands were shacking and his grip was weak. But the knife was orange so as far as he was concerned it was awesome.

With his voice shacking almost as much as the knife, the masked thug jerked it towards Naruto as if to get his attention." Empty your pockets and give me your wallet, don't make any sudden movements for I'll kill you, got it?!" he asked.

Raising an eyebrow at the man as his head tilting to the side slightly, Naruto couldn't hide the surprise he felt at the man's words and actions. "Are you…trying to mug me?" asked Naruto, unsure if he should laugh.

He could see the man was getting angry, and could feel his eyes glaring at him through his eyeholes, but the idea that he as being mugged was just so strange to Naruto all he could do was stare dumbly. Either this man was the unluckiest guy in the world, or the stupidest…probably both.

Seeming to lose his patients completely, the man grit his teeth and spoke through them. "Enough! Just give-what the hel-?!" The sound of rattling chains soon filled the air as they shot out of the wall behind across from Naruto, drowning out the muggers screams as they wrapped around his face and mouth.

With a violent jerk the chains pulled the mugger back into the wall, knocking him out when his head bounced off of it and holding his suddenly limp body off the ground. The knife fell to the floor between them.

This was the first time Naruto had the chance to use his control chains on a person, but it seems they worked just as well as they did on the masked beasts. Good to know.

After taking a moment to consider his options, Naruto bent down and picked up the knife, and after examining it for a moment slipped it into his belt. He then quickly went through the man's pockets, and after taking all his money put the wallet back. He was about to walk away, but stopped and decided to take the mask at the last moment, after all you never know when you might need one.

XXX

Two days later Naruto was sat at a bar in a nightclub, his stomach full, and his ears full of loud music. He watched with a small frown as the people on the dance floor moved, seeming to blur into a faceless mass as he took sips from his drink. The different coloured lights flashing around the dark room were starting to give him a headache, and his drink was so watered down he could taste it more than the alcohol itself.

After his run in with the mugger and getting something to eat Naruto had been able to find a library, learned that he was in a city called Vale, and that the creature he had been fighting were called Grimm. He read about the other cities, the war between humans and the Grimm, and anything else he could get his hands on. It was also nice to finally have a name for the new energy he had…Aura. He was even able to discover the sources of his chains, which he learned was called a Semblance.

But the fact was that, after reading everything he could about the world he was now living in and the people that called it home, he had come to one conclusion…he hated it. He had just left one world full of war, only to land in another, darker world where humans were forced to hide behind walls from masked monsters that killed them for fun. A world where people were discriminated against just because they were born with animal traits, and treated like little more than animals.

It was like the universe had gone out of its way to prove that all those years he spent trying to create peace, the dream Jiraiya had passed down to him, was pointless. Even if he had been able to create peace in the Elemental Nations, there were other worlds like this one that were at war…no matter where he went all he ever found was war…

It was actually really depressing.

Frowning, Naruto pulled the mask he had taken from the mugger from the inside of his cloak and placed it on the table in front of him, before taking out his headband. He had found a black cloth to replace the old one, he even cleaned the dirt and dust that had built up while he was living in the abandoned city, and laid it on the table next to the mask.

What was the point of fighting for peace when no matter what he did, there was always going to be fighting and war, whether it was in this universe or another? Why bother trying to change things at all, when it never seemed to make any difference?

Glaring at his headband, the thing that use to be his most treasured possession but now only seemed to remind him of how useless everything he had done with his life so far was, Naruto growled and used the knife to slash the metal right through the symbol of his old village. His face still set into a frown, the blonde teen then put the mask on over his face, before tying his now slashed headband to his forehead over it.

He was able to get a glance of his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, and between the blank mask, red eyes and hood covering his hair. The overall effect was very intimidating…which was exactly what he wanted.

After all, ninja were mercenaries…cold and unaffected by anything around them. The way he was feeling at the moment, which sounded great to Naruto. And that was what he was, a ninja, a shinobi…a mercenary.

It was time to started acting like it.

XXX

 **Hope you like it, I know not a lot has changed, but from this point on it will.**

 **Let me know what you think of the changes so far :)**


	2. The Grimm

**So something I forgot to add in the AN for chapter one. There is no Salem in this fic, mostly because I have no real idea who or what she is, or even what her plans are. Cinder will be the main force in this, along with her group. Just thought I should say that in case anyone has a problem so they can stop reading now instead of leaving a Flame later about it.**

 **They will still be going after the Four Maidens, but it will be more to cement their power then some secrete plot by Salem. A few things about that too, in this age does not affect whether someone can get the power of a Maiden. If they are female and the last thought before a Maidens death, then they get the power. Also there will be no weird Grimm Bug coming out of a glove.**

 **Since we have only seen one of the Maidens at this point I will be using Oc's for the other three.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter and be sure to let me know what you think.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing :(

XXX

Chapter 2- The Grimm

XXX

Naruto took another month leaning everything he could about the new world he had found himself in, from its history to Dust and all its seemingly infinite uses. Along with getting himself ready for the life he had decided to live.

It was actually painfully easy to find the information, at least compared to how such things would be in Konoha. Information was dangerous, and could mean the difference between life and death.

As such it was guarded vigorously.

Before even being allowed in the Shinobi Library you needed to have been a gennin for a minimum of 6 months with a clear record, and be escorted at all times by at least a chunin. That was just so you could see the basic information and few low D rank Jutsu that were considered all but common. The more dangerous the information you wanted to see the harsher the security became, up to the point that you could only view certain items and information in the presence of the Hokage themselves.

That was how information was supposed to be kept, at least as far as Naruto was concerned anyway. The ease with which he had been able to get all the information he wanted had actually made him nervous at first, expecting armed guards to swam in at any moment.

Then there was the advanced technology in this world when compared to the Elemental Nations. Bullheads, cars, motorcycles, multi-purpose weapons that switched between different forms. Back in the Elemental Nations the only place that had guns was the Land of Spring, and even then they were basic and cumbersome, needing to be reloaded after a single shot and easy to dodge for anyone above genin.

Hear not only were they faster and able to fire multiple bullets, but some even changed into different weapons. It had been a lot to get his head around and Naruto knew he would need to put a lot of time and effort into learning about the different weapons and mechanics of Remnant if he wanted to survive.

This would have all been so much easier if he was still able to use Shadow Clones. But he didn't, and that was something Naruto needed to get used to quickly.

It was also over the month that he found his mind drifting back to his academy days and Iuka's lessons. Despite how many thought he didn't listen or learn anything, Naruto had taken in every word Iruka had ever lectured them with. The only difference was he never really cared enough to use them or think them important.

He had been young and innocent, seeing the world in rose tinted glasses. Why did he need to worry about the mechanics or methods of hiding in plain sight or blending into the background, why would he need to worry about the best places to strike a human so to either instantly kill or simple paralyze them? Why should he worry about the moral code that any mercenary needed to follow to be successful and bring in more business?

They had been being taught to be human weapons after all, Naruto like most kids at the academy just didn't realise the full impact of what they were being taught at the time. But know he did, now Naruto was taking the time to look back on those days and remember the lessons he had been taught.

And it was because of those lessons that Naruto realised he needed to create an image separate from him, an identity that would distance his face from the things he would be doing. Like the ANBU that wore masked to hide their faces because of the missions they took being more…dark then the public image of a village.

Naruto needed to create something that people would both respect and fear.

That was where the name The Grimm was born, taking the name of this world's greatest threat to the humans.

This line of thinking also led to Naruto realising that he couldn't rely on his Semblance, at least not for the new image he wanted to create. A Semblance was a very personal thing, unique to each person even if some were all but the same as others. But Naruto's Semblance was very unique, something that could be used to identify him with. The only way he would ever be able to use it while working as The Grimm was if he left no witnesses to talk about it, and even then it would be a risk.

No, his Semblance would remain with Naruto while not working, it was just too risky while he would be making a name for himself. But this left him with a new problem, because while he could use Aura to make himself better overall it wouldn't be enough. He needed a weapon, something distinct that would people would be able to recognise him for.

This whole Mercenary thing was already so much trouble and he hadn't even started yet.

This was actually why Naruto had started taking such an interest in Dust and Weapons. From what he had read while many weapons could be mass produced Hunters and Huntresses had a tendency to alter their weapons if not build them from scratch themselves. This was because if gave them a more intermit understanding of their weapon and how it works, making it easier for them to use, maintain and improve. Normally to learn how to make and maintain weapon you would go to one of the Hunter Preparation Schools, where you would be trained and taught the basics until old enough to enter an Academy.

Unfortunately for Naruto this wasn't an option for several reasons, but the main one was simple. Naruto didn't exist in this world before being sent to it, he had no identity here. For all intent and purpose Naruto was a Ghost, something that would work to his advantage.

While again a little too lax for his liking, his world did have birth and death records. Even for those villages that were set outside the walls of the main kingdoms, they were required to register with whichever one was closest. He had already worked out a cover story for why he didn't officially exist if the needed ever came, taking advantage of the fact that the majority of the world was unexplored because of the Grimm limiting Human movement.

While unlikely, it wasn't impossible that other human settlements might exist outside the knowledge of the Kingdoms. Hopefully it would never come to that though.

But back to his problem Naruto couldn't just a school because he would be required to register, something he wanted to avoid until later if ever at all.

This meant that he needed to learn everything on his own.

It had taken a lot of work, many mistakes and an unknown amount of Pickpocketing to get enough money but Naruto had eventually been able to create a Weapon. Being not overly fond of guns Naruto had decided to go with something that this world would consider a little old fashioned, but felt right to Naruto.

The first thing he did was make himself some new kunai, each with the Konoha Leaf stamped into the blade. He didn't feel himself without them after so many years using them, feeling their weight at his hips in the pouches.

But after that he started experimenting until he found what he wanted.

A bow made of a pitch black metal Naruto had chosen for the simple fact it didn't reflect any light, capable of folding up and attaching to his right wrist brace. While on his wrist the weapon sat on either side of his forearm and came out about two foot on either side of his hand in two metal prongs. It was made more for stabbing then cutting, but that worked fine for Naruto. He just didn't have the…grace…the finesse for something like a sword or cutting/slashing weapon. Naruto also had a mix of normal arrows and others that were infused with Dust, each with a different effect. Naruto had found a way to fit a targeting system into the bow that linked to the eyeholes of his mask to make it easier to aim.

After finishing his work Naruto had decided that there was another tradition about this new world he like, and that was how they named their weapons after finishing them. So, in memory of his old home Naruto named his weapon in such a way to remind him of his old life.

And so Hidden Shadow was created, and with it Naruto was ready to start making a name for himself.

The first thing Naruto needed was a Middle Man, someone that people would be able to contact him through. Back in his world that had been the job of the Hidden Villages as a whole but here he needed to find someone himself. Naruto needed someone who already had a reputation in the Underworld of Remnant, a name he would use until his own was recognised.

It didn't take long to find his man.

A few threats and acts of violence on random thugs had lead him to a man named Junior, who as it turned out was actually the owner of the very same Club he had been sat in the night he had started on his path.

But the Club was just his public job.

In reality Junior was the best information Broker in Vale who had his hand in almost every criminal activity you could think off. From drugs and theft to providing hired thugs for the right price, you name it and Junior probably had a contact in it. The man was quickly becoming the centre of the Vale Underworld, yet had never been caught.

He was exactly who Naruto needed to start getting his name out in the world.

XXX

Like the last time Naruto had come to The Club, it was pack and full of both people and loud music. The flashing lights might have given him another headache, if not for the red tint of his masks lenses blocking most of them out. He ignored the images that appeared before his eyes as they moved over different people, most of little note but any time one was the computer in his mask would alert him and provide information.

It had taken a lot of time, effort and money to upgrade his mask, but Naruto thought it worth the it.

He would have cut an imposing figure as he made his way through the Club if anyone had actually seen him, but Naruto was making sure to stay out of sight so as not to draw attention to himself. Dressed in a black cloak that covered his body from head to toe with a hood up to hide his hair, leaving only his mask and boots uncovered. Under the cloak he wore a dark grey shit and black pants, both covered in light metal armour plating the same colure as his clothes space out so as not to restrict his movement. Black leather gloves covered his hands with metal studs on the knuckles, and on each arm was a bracer with the one on his right holding Hidden Shadow with the prongs pulled back to his elbow. Last was his belt, which had the metal plate from his Leaf headband as a buckle on the front.

Naruto and snuck into the club through widow to avoid the Bouncer at the door, sticking to the shadows before climbing into the rafter and watching. He saw Junior talking to several people throughout the night while bartending, several coming up as being of note according this his mask but none that he was worried about. Mostly low level crime bosses wanting information.

Most of the night Naruto sat silently and without moving an inch as he observed things going on below him, waiting for his change. He needed to make an impression on Junior that would both impress him and leave him slightly afraid, making him less likely to double-cross him later. Though from what he had been able to find out about the man he didn't need to worry about being betrayed. Despite ever Junior was a man that believed in 'honour among criminals', so long as you didn't trey and betray him he wouldn't betray you.

Despite being so well know and high up in the Underworld, Junior was actually not that much older than Naruto. Though he acted old and his size and beard tended to confused people he was only 19, four years older than Naruto himself.

Then finally his moment came at 2:15am when Junior left the bar and started moving through the door to a door that lead to the backroom, his two main Enforcers at his sides.

Militia and Melanie Malachite, also known as the Red and White Twins. 18 years old, both dropped out of Beacon Academy after the other two members of their team died suspiciously on a mission. While nothing was ever proven, it was believed they had killed them for unknown reasons. There main strength came from there flawless teamwork, with Militia focusing on using large claw weapons on her hands while Melanie used bladed high heels. There combo attacks were notoriously hard to counter.

Following above the three as they walked from his position in the rafters, Naruto waited for the perfect moment before forcing Aura through his system and giving himself a boost in speed. In the span of three seconds Naruto had jumped down without a sound, ran the last ten feet to the closing door they had left through and without touching it was through to the other side. Without even looking around Naruto jumped straight up, his hands automatically grabbing a roof support and once again pulling himself into the rafters.

Naruto held his breath for ten seconds as his body went still and waited, only for nothing to attack him. When he was sure he hadn't been notice Naruto let himself breath again and finally looked around the room.

The first thing he noticed was that all the sounds from the club had been cut off, not even the vibrations being able to reach them. The room itself looked like a living room, with two expansive looking leather settees facing each other with in front of a large fireplace with a coffee table between them. A thick blood red carpet also covered the floor, which seemed to go well with the black wallpaper on the walls. The fireplace was the only source of light in the room, it's flickering flames sending shadows dancing on the walls. One wall was taken up with a large glass cabinet filled with expensive bottles of whisky, wine and every other possible form of alcohol. Not surprising considering the room was located inside a club.

To the right of the room was a large ornate wooden desk with a blood red leather top, the wood itself stained so dark it looked almost black. The chair behind it was large and looked comfortable, the black leather while slightly worn was clearly well cared for.

It was behind this desk that Junior sat, looking over a small pile of paperwork with a frown. The man's weapon, a very large bat that could turn into a bazooka was leaning against the desk within reaching distance of his right hand. There was a glass of whisky next to his left hand that he would occasionally take a ship from before focusing back on his work, though sometimes after reading something he would frown deeper and take a large gulp. The Twins had moved to lounge on the settees, each taking their own. The red twin, Militia had even taken out her scroll and was flicking through it with a bored expression while Melanie started to sharpen her bladed heels.

Naruto observed the three for five minute from the rafters, waiting to see if anything else was going to happen while deciding what he was going to do. None of them were paying much attention to the room, the only sound being the ruffling of papers and the sharp scrape of metal on metal.

Finally deciding to make an impression, Naruto slowly reached into a pocket and pulled out a small grey ball half the size of a marble. Waiting for the right moment Naruto quickly threw the ball towards the fireplace, only for the flames to suddenly go dull and the room dark the moment it landed. The lack of light didn't effect Naruto, his mask automatically switching to night vision. Not that he would have needed it with his training.

The three criminals jumped slightly at the sudden loss of light, though didn't seem to suspect anything other than it going out.

With an annoyed look Junior turned to where the twins were still sat, "Militia, get the dame fire going again. I don't have time for this shit." Growled Junior as he took another large gulp from his glass.

Unseen by the other two, Militia stood up with a roll of her eyes and moved over to the fire. "Yeah, yeah Junior. Keep your pants on I'm doing it." She said, reaching for a small vile of red dust before throwing it into the almost dead embers.

Instantly the fire was roaring again, flooding the room with light.

And revealing Naruto stood in front of Junior's desk, the red eyes of his mask seeming to glare down at the man as he choked on his drink. Even before he had recovered Junior had stood up and grabbed his bat, still coughing. Militia and Melanie were quick to get over their shock at his sudden appearance and moved to stand behind him, weapons at the ready though. All three looked very unnerved by his sudden appearance.

Naruto didn't move an inch while he waited for Junior to stop coughing, his training with the Toads coming into effect once again. The fact that he could be perfectly still always seemed to put people off, the unnaturalness of it making them uncomfortable.

When Junior did finally recover he stood up straight and sent a heated glare at Naruto, clearly trying to look intimidating. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here!?" He once again growled. Naruto could feel even without looking as the twins tensed behind him, ready to strike the moment they were given the order.

Still not appearing to move, Naruto spoke in an emotionless voice that made the man in front of him flinch. "I am The Grimm." He answered, ignoring the second question and waited for the man to speak again.

His choice of name got a snort from Junior, the man seeming to think it either odd or arrogant to use such a name. Clearly the man had completely recovered from his sudden appearance and felt confidant now that he was surrounded three to one, not that it would help them.

The average Hunter or Huntress in this world would be considered low to mid chunin by Naruto's standards, with the few exceptional being jounin level. Even without chakra Naruto now had Aura to replace it and while not as versatile as chakra he was able to use it to increase his body's ability the same making it so he could still move as fast and was as strong as when he had chakra.

Now smirking Junior put his bat down and sat back in his chair, leaning back with an air of indifference. Naruto knew that Militia and Melanie were still prepared to attack at the man signal, but showed no sign of knowing or caring as Junior spoke. "The Grimm huh? Bit tacky if you asked me but whatever. I've never heard of you which means either your _very_ good and I need to have a word with a few people about missing you, or your new to the scene. I'm going to guess the later seeing as you didn't try and kill me when you had the element of surprise on your side. That just leaves me to wonder why you're here in the first place." Spoke Junior, the growl in his voice being replaced with a gentler tone.

Naruto was impressed with the man's deductive skills, showing his experience and why he was considered such a dangerous and high ranked man in the Underworld. While not the strongest of fighters Junior more than made up for it with his mind and experience, something Naruto could respect.

Naruto stayed silent as the man seemed to study him for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed as he took in his appearance and tried to guess what he was before the smirk returned. "Assassin or Mercenary?" Junior finally asked.

"Both." replied Naruto without a moments pause after the question was asked, getting a slow nod in return.

After thinking for a moment Junior reached into his desk and pulled out a blank piece of paper and started writing things down, not looking up as he asked Naruto questions. "Specialities, you working for me or am I your middle man, Job preference and Limits on said jobs?" asked Junior.

"Whatever needs to be done, middle man, most jobs are expectable but nothing long term I get in and out, I also don't kill or torture children." Said Naruto, again without pause and in the same emotionless tone.

Junior continued to nod along as he wrote things down, before pausing and frowning slightly before looking up and asking, "What about kidnapping children? For ransom for extortion? I need to know what I am working with so we don't have any misunderstandings." His voice was level and the pen waited for his answer.

"I have little issue with kidnapping, but any child I did kidnap would be under my protection and care while the mission is in progress." Answered Naruto, the pen once again moving.

Junior stopped again after a moment t considered this after writing it down before making another note and talking more to himself then Naruto. "Probably best to avoid those sort of requests then, just to be on the safe side. I assume you know that all I can give you is small stuff until you get a name for yourself?" Junior asked.

Naruto just gave a slight nod of his head in reply.

"Good," said Junior, "the fact you were able to sneak in here without being noticed is a good sign, so I have a feeling it will not be long before I can trust you with some bigger jobs. Now all that's left is to iron out my take. For the first few jobs I take 50%, none negotiable. If I'm putting my neck out for you I get a nice big cut while I'm putting my reputation at risk. Once you've done five jobs, and provided I am happy with your work, my cut goes down to 25%. You have any problems with that?" explained Junior, before looking up again to level him with a hard stare as if to dare him to argue.

"That will not be a problem." Naruto finally excepted, noticing the slight tenseness in Junior's shoulders drop.

The man was good, if Naruto wasn't looking for it he would have believed the man was completely at ease instead of nervous. The fact he had still yet to have the Twins back off and stay positioned behind him really to attack gave it away even more though.

XXX

Despite the calm front he was putting on, Junior was very nervous at the moment. He had never heard of this guy before that called himself The Grimm, no whispers of tall tales, not even some random drunk spouting nonsense after a few too many making his lips loose. There was a reason he operated out of a nightclub while working as the Barman, you get to hear a lot of interesting stories if you know what to listen for.

All things considered The Grimm could only be a new player in the game, which would explain why he had come to Junior to be his middle man. The problem was that he could already tell The Grimm's skills were far higher than any beginning Mercenary with no reputation could possibly be.

He had appeared in a room without windows, with only one entrance or exit. The door had been close since they came in and he knew for a fact that no one else had been in since he and the twins were last, seeing as only they had a key to the room. He had appeared silently, standing only a few feet away from him without anyone in the room noticing.

If The Grimm wanted to kill him, Junior knew he would be dead and there was nothing he could do about it. The unnatural stillness of the guy also put him on edge, not even his chest moving to indicate his breath under the cloak that covered his entire body from view. There could be a gun pointed at him right now under the cloak and he would never know.

But he wasn't dead, and that gave him the confidence to realise that at the moment he was more valuable to the Grimm alive then dead. He would just have to be careful to make sure that didn't change anytime soon.

Junior had met many different people in the years since he became the go between to almost every criminal in Vale, if not over half of Remnant by this point. He had a good eye and was able to read people, which was why he had risen to his position so quickly despite his age. He had met backstabbers, suck up, sweet talkers, cold blooded kills and just plan nut jobs and was able to keep himself alive.

In the few short moments since The Grimm had appeared, Junior new that there was one word he could use to describe him.

Professional

This guy was the real deal, and despite his unease Junior knew that working with him would be good business for him. The Grimm would be a big name, and his would be right next to it as the guy that could contact him.

Finished writing down he basics he would use to make a profile for client to see later, Junior looked back up at the Grimm with a confident smirk he didn't feel. "All looks good, now I just need your Scroll Number to get a hold of you when I have a job lined up." Said Junior.

There was a moment of silence and the tension in the room suddenly shot up. For the first time since appearing before his desk Junior saw the Grimm move, a hand appearing from under his cloak and placing a card on the desk between them before it disappeared back inside and the man was once again motionless.

Slowly reaching over and taking the card, Junior kept his eyes on the Grimm for a second before letting them move down to the card. It was black, with a white swirl leaf like design on one side. On the other was address and number, though he wasn't sure why.

Before he could ask The Grimm Spoke, his emotionless voice sending a chill down his spine that was hard to suppress. "The address and umber are for a letterbox I have rented, paid for with cash and no name connect to it. If you need to get a hold of me leave that card in the letterbox and I will come to you within 24 hours and you can give me the details. You will also leave my cut in the locker after each mission, where another card will be waiting for you to collect to use for the next mission. Only you yourself or one of these girls will ever drop this card in thee Dropbox, and one of you will leave my cut and collect another card." Explained the Grimm.

Junior was forced to surprise a sigh. Another point to The Grimm. No matter how advance any technology could be hacked, including Scrolls. The guy knew what he was doing, a Drop Box paid with cash and no name would be impossible to trace.

Instead he gave a nod, not trust his disappointment not to show through at missing his chance.

They fell quiet for a full minute after that, until without warning the Grimm once again moved and throw something small into the fire. Both Militia and Melanie moving in response thinking he was attacking, only for them to lose sight of him when the fire once again went out and the room went dark.

There was a few moment of muffled cursing before Junior moved to relight the fire himself this time, only to sigh when he looked to see The Grimm gone. Though he did raise an eyebrow when he looked to the spot the man had been standing to see the twins on the floor in a tangle of limbs, a white clad arse pointing towards him as they tried to get back up before he moved to sit back at his desk.

He ignored them while they fixed themselves up, trying not to laugh as he looked over the sheet of paper he had to work with until finally with a huff Melanie move to lean on his desk with a frown. "You sure we can trust this Grimm guy? He did just beak into your office, seems a bit distrustful to me." She said with an air of indifference, though he knew her pride had been hurt by both his appearance and disappearance.

Junior could only sigh at her comment, she really didn't understand what had really happened or who they were now dealing with. "He didn't just break in Melanie. He got into a room without windows, only one way in or out and three trained, if unqualified, Hunters/Huntresses without us even knowing. It wasn't disrespect, it was a demonstration." Answered Junior with a slight annoyed tone, making the red themed Twin frown slightly at not realising it.

As an afterthought Junior also added, "though it is probably more impressive that he disappeared right in front of us, when we were aware of him…" he trailed off at the end in thought before turning back to paper in front of him and started adding in other things he had noticed about the mysterious Grimm.

XXX

Once again in the rafters above Junior and the Twins, Naruto could only sweatdrop when he realised he was now stuck waiting for either someone to come into the room or the three to leave make his escape.

Even worse, he really needed to pee.

Maybe he should have thought his getaway through a little more carefully…

XXX

 **So another chapter down, hope you like it. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	3. Making a Friend

**Happy to see so many people liking this fic, again sorry I ended up restarting it.**

 **I know a few liked it better when Naruto had his Wind Semblance but it just made things a little too easy for him. As it stood Naruto could kill an entire room of the best Hunters and Huntresses just by sucking out the air in the room they were in, it was getting a little boring to write. This way he is showing more skill then simple relying on an overpowered Semblance.**

 **Not to say his Semblance isn't overpowered anyway, which you will learn more about in this chapter.**

 **Also a little explanation on how I am going to try updating this fic. The first two chapters were posted at the same time for two main reasons.**

 **One, to show how things were going to be different.**

 **Two, me trying to make it up a little that I am restarting a fic again.**

 **From now however I will not be posting a new chapter until I have finished the one that will come after it. this is so that if at any point I fall behind and can't wrote for a while, I have something to post.**

 **Also for those asking about if he will be able to use Aura for things like walking on walls and water or remake the Rasengan, the answer to that is…yes. However, it will be a while for him to remake the Rasengan.**

 **One last thing, I decided to have Naruto as 16 instead of 15. I have already changed it in the first chapter but am just letting others know who already read it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing :(

XXX

Chapter 3- Making a "Friend"

XXX

After waiting in the rafters above Junior's office for (THREE FREAKING HOURS!), Naruto made it a habit to check his Dropbox every five. He didn't know how long it would take for Junior to have a job set up for him, but had a feeling that whatever it was would be something interesting. Junior was a smart man, and Naruto had been sure to show him just enough skill to peak his interest.

He was going to test him to get a better gage of his skills, of The Grimm's skills. Though Naruto didn't know if the man would set up a job himself so he could monitor it personally or simple something with a bit of difficulty to see if he could do it. Depending on which he chooses would tell Naruto a lot about him and the way he thought.

If he set up a fake job himself it meant he liked to be in complete control and was meticulous and shrewd, something you would expect from a man who specialised in information. However, if he sent Naruto on a real job to test his limits, it would mean he was a man that relied on his own instincts and intuition.

It would defiantly effect the way Naruto would act with him in the future, though he was sure Junior would send him on a few low class jobs first so as to try and catch him unaware.

For four days he waited, always making sure no one was around before even approaching the Box to check, only to frown when he saw it empty. Naruto knew it would take time, but he was getting restless.

He spent hours tuning and practicing Hidden Shadow, making sure it was in peak condition and that he was confident in his skill with it. Nights spent making and experimenting with different dust combinations to add to his arrows for different effects. Naruto would be ready when the time came, he just wished it would hurry up and get there.

Then finally, on the fifth day he opened the box to find a card inside.

XXX

It turned out his first job was an assassination mission.

Some guy working for a big company had found something he shouldn't and was trying to blackmail the higher ups and said higher ups didn't like it, so they wanted him both destroy the evidence and send a message with the man's death. His public death, in front of his co-workers who knew what he was doing.

Simple enough, his target didn't even have his Aura unlocked and was just some civilian pencil pusher.

Said target was a middle aged man with short greying brown hair, thick glasses that made his eyes look huge, and a bad taste in fashion based on the dull brown and white suit he seemed to always wear. The despite his outward appearance the man was arrogant and walked around like he owned the place, though given his current blackmail deal he technically did.

The evidence was also known to be kept on a memory stick that held everything he had on the company, though the target was smart enough not to tell anyone where it was. Unfortunately for him Naruto had spent the last two days following him and watching his every movement, and knew for a fact that said memory stick was kept in the inside left breast pocket of his jacket.

At the moment Naruto was sat atop the skyscraper across from the one his target worked in, looking down at the floor the man's office cubical was. There were no windows into the office space, but from the information he had been given for the mission Naruto knew his target's desk was right on the other side of the wall.

In fact, thanks to his mask, Naruto could actually see his targets sealed Aura through the brick, giving him an outline. His mask verified that the man was his target with a white outline marking around his dull blue Aura, a picture of his face appearing next to it. It also locked onto the memory stick in the man's pocket, the technology also outlined in white.

Unfolding Hidden Shadow from his arm, Naruto shifted his cloak to the side so he could reach the brown leather quiver on his back without it getting in the way. His fingers soon found the arrow he wanted and a second later he was taking aim.

The arrow Naruto was using was made from a black and heavy metal, and had been infused with Lightening Dust. The arrow head was also cut into the shape of the symbol of the Hidden Leaf, and the whole arrow was as long as the space between the tips of his fingers and his elbow. The black metal was covered in light blue spots where the dust had fused with the metal. Then of course there was the little insurance he added to the arrowhead, a little overbroad maybe for such a simple target but it was the same for all his arrows designed to kill. If there was one thing he learned from The Elemental Nations, it was there is no such things as too much when insuring your target is killed when you can't confirm it up close.

A little poison of his own creation coated the Arrowhead, made from a plant that he found in this world that no one ever really took the time to study called a Blood Lilly. The poison was fairly fast acting and would cause hallucinations while increasing the bodies temperature to dangerous levels until the victim eventually died, though it took a while to leave the blood after death so it was easy to trance even if no one could figure out what it was made from to produce an antidote.

He called the poison Red Nightmare.

Luckily Naruto found that he was just as immune to poisons as he was back when he had chakra so he didn't have to worry about killing himself by accident, though he still kept a vial of it on him when on missions.

As he slowly pulled the arrow back Naruto added a little of his Aura into it, making tiny light blue sparks start to jump along the surface.

Honestly Naruto was both shocked and disappointed in the people of this worlds lack of imagination when it came to manipulating the elements, at least when compared to his own. They hadn't even discovered the nature of the five basic elements yet for crying out loud!

Earth and stones properties made it good for defensive manipulation, the harder you made it the stronger it became. Wind was for cutting, clean and fast that couldn't be seen and almost impossible to block. Water was a blunt force that when used right could crush almost any defence that tried to stand against it, and given enough time would weather down even those that could. Fire was for destruction, simple and powerful it would eat at whatever it touched until nothing was left. Finally, was Lightening, the element that was best used to pierce through anything.

These people had only figured out two of the five, being Fire and Earth, while seeming to just skirt around the others without even realising that they were not using them to their true potential.

Still at least it made his job easier.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto held it for a second along with the drawn back arrow, before letting both go at the same time. The arrow shot off faster than most eyes would be able to follow, sparks still dancing along it. There was a slight whistling sound as it cut through the air, but that stopped when the arrow reached the wall across from him and pierced through it like a hot knife through butter.

Naruto watched the Aura outline his masked showed him of his target suddenly stiffen as the arrow went straight through his back and out his chest at the front, hitting both his heart and the memory stick before stopping with the arrow still in his chest. He watched for a moment as other Aura outlines started moving around in a frenzy, some moving to his now dead target and shaking him.

Naruto didn't stick around after confirming his target was dead, Hidden Shadow once again folded up and attached to his arm, before walking over to the other side of the building and running down the wall. It had taken a lot of trial and error to learn how to use Aura copy the Chakra Wall Walking and Water Walking Skills, but in the end it was similar to using a muscle in a slightly different way. Different enough that he needed to figure it out, but once he did it came as easy as walking again.

XXX

Glynda Goodwitch was a beautiful woman in his mid-twenties, with light blond hair and glasses over her pale green eyes. She was well known for both her skills as a Huntress, and her stern personality that could make a man twice her size feel like a schoolboy.

Right now she was frowning as she looked over where the body of one Markus Fond had been, an accountant for a large corporation that had been killed not even an hour ago. Normally such a matter would be handles by the police, but the way in which the man had been killed meant it fell into the Hunter and Huntresses jurisdiction.

The fact was that the murderer had clearly used both Dust and Aura, meaning that they were most likely a Hunter/Huntress. But even then the skill involved with this particular murder spoke of someone that would be in the higher levels of skill even by their standards. Not a job for the regular authorities, who mostly dealt with crimes between civilians.

The killer had not only killed Mr Fond with an arrow through the heart, but also through a two-foot-thick stone wall without windows. It was clear that Fond was the intended target, the shot had been too perfect to have been random or an accident. But it was an impossible shot, there was no logical way for the arrow to have been able to pierce the wall and Mr Fond's chest. How it was even aimed in the first place she couldn't understand, but Glynda suspected a Semblance had been involved.

Then there was the arrow itself, which had been sent back to Beacon to be examined and studied.

The metal was common enough, though not usually used for arrows seeing as it was so heavy. But what wasn't common was the shape of the arrow head, an odd swirling leaf design. Of course that was only the start, seeing as the metal had been infused with Lightening Dust of all things. Lightening Dust was used for many things, though rarely in weapons. It was mostly used as a power source, or if actually used in a weapon at low levels to act as a stun feature. Why someone would take the time to infuse it into an arrow that was aimed to kill instantly was a mystery.

Moving over to the wall behind where the body had been, Glynda narrowed her eyes as she examined the hole left by the arrow. It was a cleanly cut, with a dark mark around the edges from the Lightening where it had burned the stone slightly as it passed. Leaning closer Glynda held her eye to the hole and saw that it went straight through at an angle that pointed towards the building across from its roof.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat behind her to get her attention. "Glynda, I see you have already started without me." Said a voice she knew all too well.

With a sigh Glynda turned around and found herself looking at her employer Ozpin, walking stick in one hand and coffee in the other. Despite his grey hair Ozpin was the same age as Glynda, his own dark glasses covering light brown eyes that seemed to take in everything with a glance.

She gave a curt nod before turning back to the hole, explaining what she knew so far as she did. "I thought it better to get started straight away, the killer is already long gone and the longer we wait to examine the crim scene the more risk of something getting moved by accident. I already had the arrow sent back to Beacon for Barty to have a look at, the arrowhead was shaped into a symbol I am not familiar with and I am hoping he will be able to recognise it. I believe it to be made from Argent Iron infused with Lightening Dust before I sent it away, though I don't know why." Explained Glynda.

Her words got a hum from Ozpin as he took a sip from his coffee before moving to stand next to her. "An odd combination indeed, one I know I certainly have never seen before myself. Yet clearly something about it was very effective, as we are looking at the results. Clearly whoever made it knew something we don't, and assuming it was our Assassin we are surly dealing with a new big player on the board." Said Ozpin before taking another sip.

At the word 'Assassin', Glynda turned her attention away from the wall and back to Ozpin with a frown. "Don't you think it is a little far to say an Assassin did this? Mr Fond was, to put it frankly, a nobody. What reason would someone have to hire an Assassin of this skill to kill him?" she asked sceptically.

Ozpin gave shrug. "Maybe the Assassin is new, and while skilled not well known. From what you have told me about the arrow that killed Mr Fond we would have known about them before now if they had killed before, it does sound distinctive. So this may have been their first official kill." Proposed Ozpin.

Glynda still wasn't convinced however. "It all seems like a stretch to me Ozpin, this was probably just some Hunter or Huntress with a history with Mr Fond. We don't want to cause a panic by announcing some new highly skilled Assassin is running around. Marcus Black is more than enough to get people nervous without more of him." She said.

Ozpin just gave another shrug and took another sip of his coffee, his eyes moving to the floor. "Perhaps you are right Glynda…at least I hope you are anyway." Said Ozpin, unknowingly mirror Glynda's own thoughts as he took note of the small pieces of what looked like a memory stick on the floor.

XXX

Glynda frowned as she watched one of her closest friends flit around the room, his speed causing several papers to fly into the air as he passed. The hand holding the coffee cup he was never seen without was shaking more than usual, telling her that the usually over caffeinated Bartholomew Oobleck had been hitting his favourite drink more than usual. His plan white shirt was more ruffled than it normally was, and his spiky green hair wilder and knotted in places. As he passed she could hear him muttering under his breath, but it was too quiet to hear clearly and he was gone again before she could try to understand the words.

On the desk between them was the arrow she had sent him to examine, surrounded by several books open to random pages with different symbols on them.

Stood next to her Ozpin watched on with a mostly indifferent expression, taking the odd sip of his own coffee.

Finally, after appearing next to his bookcase and flipping through another book too fast for anyone but him to be able to see the pages, Barty reappeared behind his desk with a frown. "I'm afraid there is little to nothing I can tell you about the symbol this arrow head is moulded into, other than it is indeed a symbol of some description. I have check and recheck every book and reference I can and it does not appear anywhere in all of Remnants History, not even from those that predate the Founding of the Four Kingdoms. It is too precise to be anything other than a symbol but I cannot tell you where it originates from." He explained without taking a single breath.

His words only made Glynda's frown deepen, her eyes narrowing at the arrow behind he glasses. "I see. Is there anything you can tell us about the arrow itself?" she asked.

Barty gave a nod and picked the arrow up, turning it in his hands as he spoke. "Yes actually, whoever designed it is both very skilled and very knowable. Again nothing like it can be found in history, so I can only assume that the person who fired it was also the one to craft it. The entire arrow was moulded from a single piece of Argent Steel like you assumed Glynda, and I think I know why." Said Barty, before he paused here to take another sip of his coffee before continuing. "While true Argent Steel is normally too heavy to be used for something such as arrows, I believe it was used to compensate for the Dust that was infused into it when being moulded. Any other metal would have been torn apart when the Lightening Dust was activated, but using this particular metal allowed it to keep its shape. For reasons I do not fully understand the Lighting Dust increased the 'piercing' power of the arrow, allowing it to cut through the brick wall like a hot knife through butter." Barty explained.

However, before she could comment, the green haired historian continued and pointed to the arrow head again. "You may also like to know that I found traces of an unknown poison on the arrowhead itself, very fatal and again nothing I have ever seen before. However, this arrow was aimed, the person who fired it undoubtable intended for them to die." He said, laying the arrow back on the desk.

Glynda was more than a little shocked. "All this just to kill Mr Fond…it doesn't make any sense. He was no one important, but an average man working for a company. This is just overkill!" she exclaimed at the end.

"Indeed it is, but also telling." Said Ozpin, getting their attention. "Based what you are telling me Barty, we ae indeed dealing with an Assassin. But not just any Assassin, a highly skilled one with a strong work ethic for what he does. Like you said Glynda, it was overkill. They used a special arrow never before seen infused with Lightening Dust used in a way never seen before, coated in a new unheard of poison, and that pierced his heart dead centre. The Assassin wanted to make sure Mr Fond would be dead, compensating I would assume for not being able to confirm the kill up close. They were making sure that whoever hired him would be getting what they paid for. They are methodical, skilled and probably care only about completing the job regardless of how much 'overkill' it may take." Said Ozpin in a deadly serious tone.

The way he described this person sent a shiver down Glynda's back. She knew that Ozpin was an expert in Psychology, he could read a person simple from looking at their bookcase if he wanted, so she had little doubt his assumptions were accurate.

Though she really wished he was wrong, because the person he was describing would surely be a very serious threat…one she wasn't sure they would be able to face.

XXX

Word soon got around about his supposedly impossible kill, at least around the Underground. It turned out that something that would be considered as just good planning back home was very impressive in Remnant. Over the last few months Junior had more than enough jobs for him and with success the name The Grimm was being spread, and his price was increased.

From Assassinations to breaking into 'secure' Atlas Military bases to steal plans and designs for new robots, Naruto had done a variety of jobs and so far, had never failed. The Atlas job had actually been from Junior himself, the man's test to see just how skilled Naruto was. From the shocked expression on his face when The Grimm dropped a pile of files and designs on his desk, Naruto was confident he had not only passed but exceeded the man's expectations.

There had been one issue when a client that hired him to steal some information on the Schnee, but he had made sure to send a message. Junior had not been happy to have a Severed Head left in the Dropbox for him to find, but it was the last time anyone had tried to double-cross him. When you single handily take out an ambush team of 21 Hunter-Dropouts turned Hired thugs it makes people hesitate to try it themselves.

Junior had mostly been annoyed by the blood staining his desk, but had quickly cheered up when he found out that Naruto had manged to get his pay anyway. Apparently the person that hired him had planned to try and pay him off if the ambush failed, thinking that a little extra money would squire thing up. If nothing else, it helped Naruto to not hold a grudge after cutting off his head.

With the money had was making Naruto was able to buy a decent sized flat in Vale, along with a few other smaller ones in the other Kingdoms to use as Boltholes should the need ever arise. He also rented out a warehouse to keep all his equipment, along with a small workshop/lab to make his arrows and poison. The warehouse itself was in a secluded area on the edge of Vale where few people bothered to go, so there was no one around to asked questions.

At the moment Naruto found himself in the Club as himself, being able to enjoy a rare night off where Junior didn't have any jobs for him. Funnily enough said man was also the one serving him dinks at the moment, having no idea that Naruto was The Grimm.

Dressed in casual cloths, Naruto sat at the bar in a pair of plain blue jeans, a black sleeveless and a burnt orange jacket. His hair was slightly longer now as well, reaching to cover the tops of his eyes. A few people had almost mistaken him for a Faunus more than once, only to realised that his whisker marks were just that, marks and not actual whiskers.

The Club was as busy as ever, the Bear headed DJ nodding along as he played his music while people danced. Naruto still wasn't used to the flashing lights, but he felt a kind of loyalty to the Club that made him keep coming back.

It didn't hurt that there were always a few good looking ladies around. Oddly enough it was just as this thought came to him that a woman took the seat at the bar a few away from his, quickly getting Junior's attention and ordering a Strawberry Sunrise with a little umbrella.

The woman looked to be in her twenties, but the way she carried herself told Naruto that she may be older then she looked. Pale white skin that shone in the flashing lights, with long wild black hair and blood red eyes. She was dressed in red and black themed cloths that hugged her body and showed a lot of leg, with what looked like an overly large Katana strapped to her hip if the size of the sheath was anything to go on.

Her drink was quickly place on the bar in front of her, only for it to be downed in one go before she ordered a second. The surprised expression on Junior's face an as he turned to get her another drink forced a chuckle out of Naruto's throat, drawing the woman's eyes to him for the first time since she sat down. Her eyes moved up and down his form for a moment before moving back to his face and sending him a slight smirk, winking a moment later as her next dink was put in front of her.

Naruto retuned the gesture with a nod of his head and holding up his own drink in a mock toast, before downing the glass of vodka in one without flinching. Junior was already standing in front of him when he out the glass down ready to refill it.

When his glass was filled again Naruto gave a nod to Junior before turning back to the woman, only to find that she was moved to the sat next to him. The sound of their glasses clinking as she touched her to his own was drowned out by the music, her smirk never leaving her lips.

"Raven Branwen." She introduced herself before taking a sip of her drink this time, eyes looking at him expectantly.

Naruto smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Raven." Returned Naruto before taking a sip of his own dink.

Raven's eyes once again moved over his form for a moment as her smirk turned into a grin, before returning to his face with a predatory look. "I'll be the judge of that, Whiskers." She almost purred at him, bringing a smirk to his own lips.

XXX

Three Days Later

XXX

Naruto was panting from exhaustion, a new experience for him to be sure. He was laying on his bed with sweat poring off his skin, face red and hair even messier than usual. Next to him on bed, face equally red and breaths coming in pants, was Raven Branwen. Oh, and of course both were naked as the day they were borne, the sheet kicked off at some point during there…activity.

Three day's straight, after leaving the Club together they had come back to his apartment and hadn't left the bed in three days. Naruto wasn't sure how they did it, but he had never been so tired in his life.

Still trying to catch her breath, Raven turned over to face him and lay a hand on his chest. "Maybe I should…start calling you…Tiger instead of…Whiskers." Panted Raven with a large grin on her face before rolling back onto her back.

Naruto didn't answer and just rolled his eyes, sitting up and getting to his feet. He took two steps before turning to look at Raven over his shoulder. "I'm getting a drink do you want anything?" he asked.

"Water would be good." Called Raven as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a glass of water in one hand and Orange Juice in the other, Raven sitting up and taking her glass from him before tipping it back in one.

Shaking his head, Naruto moved to sit on the end of his bed to drink his Juice. "So what exactly are we? Because I'm not even sure how we ended up here in the first place." Asked Naruto as he reached for a pair of pants on the floor.

He could hear Raven groaning as she stretched, before moving to sit next to him and start grabbing her own cloths. "If I remember correctly it had something to do with alcohol, dancing and the promise of a foot massage." Comment Raven with a smirk as she pulled on her boots.

Naruto blinked for a moment before smiling. "Oh yeah…that really was a good massage by the way." Said Naruto.

Raven's smirk only grew. "Right back at you." Raven said with a wink. "But as for what we are…how's Fuck-buddy sound to you?" she asked as she stood up to pull her panties up, seeming to take longer than needed and shacking her arse in his face while doing so.

Naruto shook his head with a chuckle. "Sound good to me." He replied.

Raven sent him a look over her shoulder, before turning away as she buttoned up her shirt. "Good. Got to admit I never thought The Grimm would be such an animal in the sake, it would be a shame to end it here." She said absently, her back still too him.

If she had been facing him, Raven would have seen Naruto's entire body freeze. His eyes widening as his face lost all colourer, before they narrowed. His lips set into a firm line Naruto slowly reached under the end of his mattress for his knife, only to growl when Raven turned around and lifted her hand up to show she had it.

He watched as she walked around the room slowly, flipping the orange blade open and closed absently as she did. "Looking for this? I found it the first night." She said as Naruto let out another growl. "Carful Whiskers, keep growling at me like that and we'll end up going another few rounds. I don't know about you but I'm still a little sore, so let's try and avoid that for now." Raven said with another wink at the end.

Naruto's hands clenched at his sides. "If you know who I am, you know I don't need a knife." Said Naruto, his voice emotionless and colder then ice.

If she noticed the tone, Raven didn't care. "Now, now don't be like that Whiskers, we had a good time these last few days. Had some laughs, rutted like animal in heat…let's not spoil it by trying to kill each other." Said Raven in a playful tone, before adding. "Plus if I wanted to kill you do you think I would have spent the last three days straight doing the sideways monster smash with you only to tip you off before making a move?" she asked innocently.

Naruto wasn't fooled for a second. "Seduction is a useful tool, and you might just be arrogant enough to think you can win anyway." He said, his tone still cold.

Raven seemed to actually think his words over for a moment before giving a small shrug. "Both true, and I could beat you with an arm behind my back, however you seemed to have forgotten one simple thing…" pausing mid-sentence, the dark haired woman gave him another smirk before folding her arms under her chest. "You're a freaking animal in the sac Whiskers, even if I wanted to kill you I'm too tired to bother. Plus, after the last three days I can honestly say it would be a waste." Explained Raven, smirk never slipping an inch.

If the situation wasn't so tense, Naruto might have face planted at her words. If nothing else it did help ease it a little, enough for Naruto's mind to clean enough to think. "My Godfather would kill me if her were alive for falling for your Seduction, I never let him live it down when it happened to him. I don't know if your psychotic or just insane Rave, and I don't really care. I do however know that you are wrong about one thing." Said Naruto as he leaned back on his bed, suddenly seeming very relaxed.

He watched as Raven stiffened at his sudden change of attitude, he instincts sending a warning to her brain that something wasn't right. "Oh really, and what might that be?" she asked, unfolding her arms.

Instead of answering Naruto smiled at her, and then the walls started to glow gold as the same spiral symbol of the Uzumaki clan appeared all over it. A second later chains shot out of each symbol like bullets, wrapping around Raven's arms, legs, body and even her neck. His knife fell to the ground were another chain shot forward and grabbed it, dropping the blade in his hand a moment later.

This was a skill Naruto and learned back when he was living in 'Grimm Country', though it took him a while to fully understand it. By placing a little of his Aura into something else through his hand Naruto could leave a mark where his chains could appear from outside his body. In a way his Semblance was a mix of his Mothers Chakra Chains and his Fathers Hiraishin Jutsu, and like his Mothers Chakra Chains Naruto's own were more than they appeared.

He watched silently as Raven struggled for several minutes, trying and failing to break the chains holding her with Aura enhanced strength. However, when that didn't work and a red aura started to form around her body as it…for lack of a better word Flickered. But even then no she still reappeared each time back in his chains. "What the hell is going on, why isn't my Aura or Semblance working?!" Shouted Raven at last, clearly starting to panic at not being able to escape.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk now. "Because those chains suppress both to an extent, at the moment we are in a battle of wills. My will is stronger than yours so you can't use your Aura or Semblance to get free. That's my Semblance. Though I have to admit I am curious what yours is, what with the flickering and all!" asked Naruto, watching as Raven finally seemed to calm down enough to return to her easy going attitude.

"If you let me go I can show you." She offered, getting a roll of his eyes. The chains got a little tighter to make a point, though this time the smirk didn't leave Raven's lips. "Kinky." She choked out with a slight chuckle when he loosened them again. "So this is an interesting Semblance, why have I never seen or heard of The Grimm using chains before now. Seems like a useful Semblance." Asked Raven.

This was definitely turning into one of the weirdest conisations Naruto had ever had, at least what with him holding his three-night stand/possible assassin/who the hell knew anymore with chains while she calmly asked him questions. If Raven suddenly grew caterpillar eyebrows and screamed about youth Naruto's head was going to explode.

However, on the outside all he did was shrug his shoulders seemingly without a care. "Useful, unique…easy to remember. It would be two easy to identify me through my Semblance, just like my Mask and cloak would identify me as The Grimm. This way I don't run the risk of incriminating Naruto Uzumaki, helps keep the double lives separate." Explained Naruto absently, before turning serious again. "How did you find out anyway?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes at the question. "My Semblance lets me teleport and open portals to other places I've been before. Not that hard to follow you once I found you, and you needed to take the mask off eventually. Got to admit I was expecting someone older considering your reputation. What are you 19…20?" she asked.

"16" answered Naruto.

For the next ten seconds Raven stared at him with a blank expression, blinking slowly as she looked him up and down. "Dam…now I feel like a cradle robber." Raven said.

Naruto let out a small bark of laughter. "Well how old you then?" asked Naruto back, getting a frown in return.

"You know its rude to ask a lady her age right?" asked Raven with an unimpressed look.

Naruto couldn't resist. "You're not a Lady you're a Cougar Raven." Shot back Naruto, getting pout for his trouble mixed with a death glare.

Though the glare was soon replaced by a smile as she chuckled. "Ok I admit, that was a nice shot Whiskers." Said Raven, before looking to the chains binding her and gesturing to them with her head. "Do you think you could let me go now, while I'm all up for experimentation in the bedroom I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms." She added.

Thinking it over for a moment, Naruto eventually let out a say and with a wave of his hands the chains faded away and the marks on the walls soon followed. "Fine but if you try anything they come back, and next time they'll be a lot tighter." Said Naruto.

Raven took a moment to massage her wrists before looking to Naruto with a large grin. "Is that a promise Whiskers, because I might just have to take you up on it later." She said, adding a wink at the end.

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to think over every single word I say before speaking around you aren't I? you have the dirtiest mind I have ever seen, and I was trained by a man that peek on women and wrote porn for a living!" said Naruto, ending in a frustrated shout as he threw his hands in the air. "I know you have something to do with this you old pervert! I swear when I die the first thing I am going to do his kick your arse so hard you'll come back to life!" he shouted to the Heavens, imagining Jiraiya looking down at him while sat on a cloud giggling as he wrote in a notebook.

Off to the side Raven laughed at the blonde's craziness as he continued to shout at nothing, ranting about old perverts and how life was out to get him. "I think this is going to be the start of a very funny friendship." She said, leaning against the wall and just watching Naruto in silence.

XXX

 **So another chapter done, hope you liked it.**

 **Let me know in a review :)**


End file.
